


... sondern Manuel Neuer

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Crack, FC Bayern München, Humor, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit dem ersten Auftauchen der Coke Zero Werbung hat Kevin Albträume: Ständig verwandeln sich Menschen in seinem persönlichen Umfeld aus dem Nichts in Manuel Neuer. Irgendwie scheint sein Exfreund für ihn doch noch nicht abgehakt zu sein ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... sondern Manuel Neuer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte mich mal an Neukreutz versuchen. Damit wir uns verstehen, der spielt vor der WM und tatsächlich wurden sagen wir 80% auch schon im April 2014 verfasst. Deswegen ... ja, irgendwie ist alles ein bisschen durcheinander. Vielleicht gefällts euch ja.

**...sondern Manuel Neuer**  
  
„Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht Mitch Langerak, sondern Manuel Neuer?!“  
Mit wichtigtuerischem Blick nuckelte Mitch am Strohhalm seiner Coke Zero und wippte ein paar Mal mit den Augenbrauen. Das in Kombination mit seinem australischen Akzent sorgte dafür, dass er die Lacher auf seiner Seite hatte. „Und wer ist dann der Typ im Fernsehen, der gerade gegen Real Madrid spielt?“, fragte Mats breit grinsend. Auch darauf hatte Mitch die passende Antwort parat: „Das ist jemand, der Coke Zero getrunken hat. Possibly Mitchell Langerak. Look at his reactions! He’s gorgeous! Such a big talent!“  
Alle Anwesenden lachten. Alle? Nicht ganz. Kevin saß auf der Couch, die Arme verschränkt, das Gesicht versteinert und stur auf den Fernseher blickend, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was in dem Spiel passierte. Er fand Mitchs Flachserei leider überhaupt nicht lustig. Genauso wenig wie diese grauenvolle Werbung, die ihn inzwischen echt traumatisiert hatte. Schon seit mehreren Wochen träumte er immer wieder davon, wie Menschen in seinem direkten Umfeld – vorzugsweise Teamkollegen – sich beim Genuss von Coke Zero in Manuel Neuer verwandelten. Im Normalfall hörte der Traum an dieser Stelle auf und Kevin wachte schweißgebadet und mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen auf.  
Ihm hatten diese blöden Pfeifen von Circus Halligalli für die Mentoswerbung ihren „Goldenen Umberto“ verliehen – für seine „herausragende Schauspielleistung“. Ach? Und was war mit dem Neuer? Wenn man die Nutellawerbung („Und das war eine Schwalbe“, äffte Kevin gedanklich nach) hinzunahm, müsste der ein ganzes Regal voller goldener ironisch gemeinter Schauspielpreise haben!  
„Oh oh, du hast Kevin verärgert“, scherzte Manni, „der stellt sich bestimmt gerade vor, mit dem Neuer zusammenspielen zu müssen. Reicht dir sicher bei der Natio vollkommen aus, oder?“ Wieder lachten alle außer Kevin. Alle? Nein, dieses Mal lachte auch Mats nicht mit. Stattdessen musterte er Kevin mit diesem einzigartigen Mats-Blick, den Kevin so sehr hasste, weil er immer das Gefühl hatte, Mats decke damit auch das allerkleinste Geheimnis auf. Wobei es da wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts mehr aufzudecken gab, Mats‘ Lieblingsschalker hatte ihm unter Garantie alles Relevante brühwarm erzählt – blöder Kerl. Und weil Mats nämlich nicht dumm war, musste er jetzt nur eins und eins zusammen zählen. Kevin war sich sicher, dass Mats wusste, woher der Wind wehte.  
„Ist mit dir alles okay?“, fragte sein Kollege ihn schließlich auch, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. Er hatte Kevin sicherlich absichtlich abgepasst, um ihn unter vier Augen zu erwischen, darauf hätte Kevin seinen Arsch verwettet. „Klar“, antwortete er lapidar, „was soll denn nicht okay sein?“ – „Ich frag nur“, erwiderte Mats, „hätte ja sein können, dass dir Mitchs kleiner Scherz doch ein bisschen näher ging, als du zugeben willst.“ Mit einem möglichst tödlichen Blick, der vermutlich eh nicht zog, sondern Kevin nur weiter in die Scheiße ritt, versuchte er, Mats von dieser Idee abzubringen. Funktionierte, wie erwartet, gar nicht. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit ihm abgeschlossen hast?“ Oh, jetzt kam er auf die einfühlsame Tour. Freund spielen und ihm dann eiskalt mit freundlich gemeinten, unbrauchbaren, nicht realisierbaren Vorschlägen in den Rücken fallen. Aber nicht mit ihm!  
„Natürlich hab ich das. Ich finde lediglich diese Werbung total bescheuert und kann nicht verstehen, wie er sich für so was hergeben kann.“ – „Da bleibt man die ganze Halbzeit mit cool“, zitierte Mats unbeeindruckt den verhängnisvollen Satz, der vermutlich Anfang und Ende zugleich von Kevins Karriere als Werbefigur war. Dieser schnaubte und winkte ab. „Das Thema Neuer ist schon lange nicht mehr aktuell“, beharrte er stur auf seiner Meinung.  
Blöd nur, dass Kevins Träume anderer Meinung waren …  
  
***  
  
Er war müde … So unglaublich müde … Komplett erledigt. Das Training hatte ihn derart geschlaucht, dass er halb schlafend im Sessel hing, während die Stimmen von Schmelle, Marco und Mats wie durch Watte gedämpft zu ihm durchdrangen. Er hörte sie reden, scherzen und lachen und bekam doch nicht mit, was sie sagten. Schlafen. Schlafen war gerade ein himmlischer Gedanke und so machte Kevin es sich etwas bequemer und döste vor sich hin.  
Bis sich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und er von jetzt auf gleich wieder hellwach war. „Boah, Schmelle“, motzte er den vermeintlichen Übeltäter, der die ganze Zeit immerhin direkt neben ihm gesessen hatte, an, „Was soll das? Erschreck mich do-…“ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah, zu wem die Hand wirklich gehörte. „Ich bin nicht Schmelle, sondern Manuel Neuer“, sprach eben dieser mit Coke-Zero-Ton, aber immerhin seiner eigenen Stimme und grinste Kevin an. Der sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem Tisch eine Flasche besagten Getränks. Genervt aufstöhnend schloss er die Augen.  
„Ich bin eingeschlafen und träume schon wieder“, schlussfolgerte er. Wie sonst sollte Schmelle sich plötzlich in Manuel verwandelt haben? Im Hintergrund hörte Kevin Marco verhalten glucksen und fragte sich, was der Blödmann wohl zu lachen hatte. Das war überhaupt nicht lustig! Nebenbei bemerkte Kevin jedoch auch Manuels amüsiertes Grinsen … und die Tatsache, dass seine Träume bisher noch nie so weit gekommen waren. Nach dem „…sondern Manuel Neuer“ war er bisher schließlich jedes Mal aufgewacht. Eine Tatsache, die ihn nun natürlich neugierig machte.  
„Jetzt kann ich ja endlich herausfinden, wie man Traum weitergeht“, nuschelte er und wandte sich Manuel zu. Der schien überrascht, sogar irritiert zu sein. „Traum?“, fragte er mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, „Großkreutz, wovon redest du?“ Marco kicherte noch lauter. „Na du bist doch n Traum, oder? Also eigentlich bist du Traum-Schmelle, der sich in Traum-Neuer verwandelt hat, weil er Coke Zero getrunken hat. Ich träume schließlich seit Monaten nichts anderes mehr. Aber so weit bin ich bisher noch nie gekommen. Sag an, was willste? Mir Vorwürfe machen, dass ich dich verlassen hab?“ Mal gucken, was sein Unterbewusstsein so auspackte.  
Nebenbei bemerkte Kevin, dass Marcos Lachen plötzlich und unerwartet verstummte. Endlich! Der Traum war echt megaseltsam … „Kevin, was …?“, fing der Neuer erneut an, was Kevin überraschte. Kein Großkreutz. Dass er beim Vornamen angesprochen wurde, war schon seit ihrer Trennung nicht mehr vorgekommen. „Oder willst du mich dran erinnern, dass ich dich vermisse? Mag ja vielleicht sein, aber ich kriech trotzdem nicht vor deinen Füßen herum und bettel dich an, ob wir es nicht doch noch mal versuchen können. Das wäre ja lächerlich. Dafür bin ich außerdem zu stur.“  
Kevin bemerkte, wie Manuels Blick inzwischen unsicher in Richtung Mats schwenkte. „Kevin, was redest du da, verdammt noch mal?“, fragte er dann leicht verzweifelt. „Du verrätst mir ja nicht, was du von mir willst! Warum du seit Wochen durch meine Träume spukst! Ja, man, ich vermisse dich und ich bereue es schon seit Jahren, dass ich dich nur wegen dem Wechsel nach München in den Wind geschossen habe! Aber ich bin nun mal kein Typ für ne Fernbeziehung, also muss ich jetzt damit leben. Ich kriech nicht vor dir zu Kreuze. Kein Zurück für mich.“  
Traum-Neuer starrte Kevin ziemlich sprachlos an … und plötzlich hatte Kevin eine Idee. Das hier war sein Traum und er konnte tun, was er wollte. Zum Beispiel Coke Zero-Schmelle-Neuer küssen. „Aber es spricht ja nichts gegen ein kleines Kevin-Manuel-Traum-Revival, oder?“, murmelte er also und kam Manuels Lippen immer näher. „Kevin, hör…“, flüsterte der, aber da war es schon zu spät – Kevin legte seine Lippen auf ihre passenden Gegenstücke, um sein Gegenüber zum Schweigen zu bringen. Im ersten Moment wirkte der total perplex, dann erwiderte er den Kuss aber bereitwillig. Klar, war schließlich Kevins Traum und wenn der richtig mit seinem Ex rumknutschen wollte, dann war das auch voll okay und sein Unterbewusstsein hatte da schlicht mitzuspielen. Kurzum: sein Traum-Neuer hatte da mitzumachen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Aber er schien zu wollen, und wie! Der Kuss war gut, unbeschreiblich gut, fast besser als sämtliche echten Küsse, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Vermutlich lag das an der langen Abstinenz oder so. Und dieser Kuss fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich real an! Kevin konnte Manuel riechen, schmecken, fühlen … als wäre er wirklich da! Aber das hier war nur ein Traum, der sich aus seinen immer noch sehr lebhaften Erinnerungen an eine glückliche Beziehung speiste, was sollte Neuer schließlich auch in Dortmund machen?  
Leider löste Traum-Neuer sich jedoch viel zu früh wieder von Kevin und schaute ihn mit einem intensiven Blick aus diesen unbeschreiblich blauen Augen, die Kevin einst so geliebt hatte, an. Und Kevin … Kevin starrte einfach nur zurück. „Ich sollte besser gehen“, brach Traum-Neuer dann irgendwann die Stille und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Kevin zurück. Warum haute der jetzt ab? Jetzt war der ideale Zeitpunkt, um aufzuwachen …  
  
***  
  
Als Kevin am Morgen in den Speisesaal des Hotels kam, in welchem sie die letzte Zeit der WM-Vorbereitung verbrachten, fielen ihm als erstes einige seltsame Blicke auf. Zum Beispiel von Schmelle und Marco. Ganz so, als sei Kevin über Nacht königsblau angelaufen, so schauten sie ich an. Er beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Der nächste Kandidat, der ihm reichlich seltsame Blicke schenkte, war Manuel. Das beunruhigte Kevin dann schon viel eher. Man sah ihm doch wohl kaum seinen Traum von letzter Nacht an, oder? Hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen irgendwie verraten, was sein nicht erloschenes und stattdessen eher wieder entflammtes Interesse an dem Ex-Schalker betraf?  
Die Antwort lieferte ihm niemand geringeres als Lukas Podolski, der Kevin auf die Schulter klopfte und lachte. „Was war denn gestern mit dir los? Knutschst da einfach mit Manuel rum und faselst irgendwas von Traum und Coke Zero?“ Bitte?! Kevin fiel gerade wahrscheinlich alles aus dem Gesicht. Mit offenem Munde starrte er Poldi an. Der lachte erneut. „Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, das is mir und Basti früher auch mal passiert, als wir noch jünger waren. Gute, alte Zeiten.“ Damit machte Lukas sich wieder aus dem Staub. Also mal abgesehen davon, dass das Dinge waren, die Kevin nie hatte über die beiden wissen wollen, egal wie gut er sich inzwischen mit ihnen – speziell mit Lukas – verstand …  
Lukas fand es also total normal, wenn Kevin Großkreutz mit Manuel Neuer rumknutschte?! Was aber noch viel interessanter war: Er … wusste davon?! Sollte das heißen … das war überhaupt kein Traum gewesen?! Rat- und sprachlos setzte Kevin sich aus Gewohnheit zu Schmelle und Marco, welche ihn immer noch ein bisschen wie einen Außerirdischen musterten. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?“, pampte er die beiden an, total überfordert mit der Gesamtsituation. „Nö“, erwiderte Marco beinahe nebensächlich, „aber du hast gestern mit Manuel rumgeknutscht und die ganze Zeit irgendwas von Traum gefaselt und nebenbei noch angedeutet, dass ihr schon mal ne Beziehung hattet. Also ICH finde, das ist Grund genug, dich komisch anzustarren.“  
Da … hatte er allerdings recht, das musste auch Kevin leider einsehen. Suchend sah er sich um, erblickte Manuel und natürlich hob der in genau diesem Moment den Kopf, sodass sie sich direkt anschauten. Schnell senkte Kevin wieder den Blick, spürte, wie er rot wurde und fluchte leise. „So viel zum Thema, Manuel ist abgehakt“, hörte er plötzlich Mats hinter sich. Kevin schnaubte. Vielleicht nicht ganz abgehakt. Also … eigentlich … irgendwie so gar nicht. Fuck. Sich das selbst einzugestehen war das eine. Sich ganz nebenbei noch vor seinen Kollegen outen … Na ja. Er war gerade ganz schön gefickt.  
  
***  
  
„Wir sollten reden.“  
Eine Aussage, mit der Manuel wohl leider auffallend recht hatte. Bisher hatte Kevin sich noch erfolgreich davor gedrückt und sich wie ein Aal aus jeglichen Situationen mit Manuel herausgewunden, inzwischen war das aber nicht mehr möglich. Sie verbrachten ihren ersten Abend in Brasilien und natürlich hatte das Schicksal – namentlich Joachim Löw – gewollt, dass er und Manuel im gleichen Haus untergebracht waren. Damit war eine Konfrontation absolut unumgänglich geworden. Kevin war dem Ex-Schalker allein an diesem Tag schon ungefähr viermal so oft über den Weg gelaufen wie in der gesamten WM-Vorbereitung. Laut Mats war eine Konfrontation auch mehr als nötig – Kevin hätte dennoch zu gern darauf verzichtet.  
Dass er reglos sitzen blieb und Manuel abwartend anschaute, reichte diesem hoffentlich als Hinweis darauf, dass Kevin gesprächsbereit war, oder zumindest bereit zuzuhören. „Warum hast du eigentlich Schluss gemacht?“, fragte Manuel. Dabei klang er erstaunlich sachlich, eher interessiert als vorwurfsvoll. Klar, Kevin hatte ihm nie einen konkreten Grund genannt, auch aus dieser Sache hatte er sich geschickt herausgewunden und war Manuel einfach für alle Zeit so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Dementsprechend beeindruckt war Kevin von der Sachlichkeit seines Gegenübers. Manuel schien ihm das gar nicht übel zu nehmen! Oder aber er war deutlich besser dazu in der Lage, das zu verbergen, als Kevin es in dessen Situation gekonnt hätte.  
Eine Weile überlegte Kevin, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und rückte mit der simplen Wahrheit heraus: „Ich dachte, eine Trennung wäre leichter zu verkraften als eine Fernbeziehung zwischen Dortmund und München.“ Er konnte fasziniert beobachten, wie sich sogar ein wissendes Lächeln auf Manuels Lippen schlich. „Und? Ist es das?“, fragte er beinahe scheinheilig, als sei die Tatsache, dass Kevin ihn vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit erst geküsst hatte, nicht Antwort genug darauf. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich nun auch auf Kevins Züge und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn du ständig in irgendeiner Werbung über den Bildschirm flimmerst. Du hast mich bis in mein Träume verfolgt, aber das kannst du dir ja denken, das hab ich ja scheinbar ausführlich erzählt … Seit Monaten träume ich ungefähr zwei Mal pro Woche davon, dass sich irgendjemand in meinem Umfeld in dich verwandelt.“ – „Und deswegen ging der Scherz von Marco und Schmelle so in die Hose, du hast gedacht, dass du träumst“, schlussfolgerte Neuer.  
Zuerst nickte Kevin geistesgegenwärtig, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Scherz?“, wollte er wissen, denn bis dato hatte ihn auch niemand darüber aufgeklärt, wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war, dass plötzlich Manuel statt Schmelle neben ihm gesessen hatte. Das war in dem ganzen Theater rund um Marcos Verletzung und dank der Tatsache, dass Schmelle kurzerhand – zugunsten von Erik – ausgemustert worden war, irgendwie untergegangen. Dieses Mal nickte Manuel und grinste. „Die beiden haben sich wohl schon gedacht, dass die Coke Zero Werbung dir nicht so sonderlich liegt und als sie gemerkt haben, dass du beinahe eingeschlafen wärst, haben sie mich rangeholt, um dir einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Wir wollten so tun, als habe Schmelle sich in mich verwandelt. Hat ja besser funktioniert, als die beiden erwartet haben.“ Boah, das hatten die Wichser also wirklich mit Absicht gemacht! Und Mats, der hätte ahnen müssen, was dabei passieren konnte, hatte nichts dagegen unternommen! Verdammte Kollegenschweine!  
  
„Und jetzt?“, wollte Manuel schließlich wissen, nachdem sie sich eine Zeit lang angeschwiegen hatten. „Gestehst du dir wenigstens auch im wachen Zustand ein, dass du nicht über mich hinweg bist?“ – „Muss ich ja. Ich hab dich geküsst, keine Ahnung wer alles hat es gesehen, wie soll ich da noch leugnen, dass immer noch Gefühle da sind? Aber …“ Kevin stoppte und dachte nach. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Manuel diese Unterhaltung nicht zum Spaß führte. Dass er Hoffnung hatte, doch wieder einen Zugang zu Kevin zu finden, nach all den Jahren, die sie nun schon getrennt waren und nie wirklich darüber gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht sollte Kevin sich geehrt fühlen, weil das darauf hindeutete, wie tief Manuels Gefühle für ihn damals tatsächlich gewesen waren … und scheinbar immer noch waren. Er seufzte leise. „Aber ich weiß trotz allem nicht, ob ich eine Fernbeziehung hinkriege. Egal wie wichtig du mir immer noch bist.“  
Er schaute Manuel eindringlich an, beinahe hoffnungsvoll, dass dieser eine optimale Lösung für das Problem parat hatte. Manuel lächelte aber nur, wenn auch so sicher, dass Kevin warm ums Herz wurde. Scheiße, er war so was von nicht über diesen Kerl hinweg! „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, Kevin. Du hast es nie probiert, du kannst es also nicht wissen. Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen. Nach der WM. Bitte.“  
Kevin seufzte erneut tief. Er konnte doch sowieso nicht anders. Und Manuel bettelte ihn hier ja förmlich an, tat genau das, wofür Kevin sich viel zu fein gewesen wäre. Außerdem wollte sein Herz das. Sonst würde er nicht seit Monaten diesen blöden Quatsch von Coke Zero-verwandelten Manuels träumen. Also nickte er schließlich, hoffend, dass diese Entscheidung die richtige war.  
Im Moment lag sowieso noch eine hoffentlich möglichst lange gemeinsame Zeit in Brasilien vor ihnen und die wollte Kevin genießen. Gerne auch mit Manuel. Über das, was danach kam, machte er sich dann Gedanken, wenn es so weit war. Manuels glückliches Lächeln jedenfalls bestätigte ihn in seiner Entscheidung … vorerst.


End file.
